Blue Eyed Angel
by shikatsu
Summary: A little one shot about Gizmo meeting a Titan and falling in love. Please review. Terrible at Summaries BTW. Has Romance elements. May or may not do a second chapter depending on how you all take this.


Blue Eyed Angel

The HIVE five were broken up and most of the team went solo including Gizmo. He was having a hard time on his own being only fourteen chronologically left a lot to be desired. Aside from dodging the Titans and looking for places to sleep for any givin night he was also in need of company.

He was currently robbing a new electronics store when the Titans burst in, "Freeze Gizmo you'll never get away." Robin the leader said to him.

Gizmo just scowled and retorted "Of couse I will. You wannabes wont get me" with that he threw a smoke capsule at the ground and ran out the back with only a few items left on him. Cyborg had been expecting that and switched his robotic eye to thermal and followed behind him. "Crud-munching tin man give it up." Gizmo said as he took off on metal wings for flight. Cyborg then used his sonic cannon and hit the wings. Instead of breaking down they went into an uncontrolled flight.

Gizmo screamed and yelled as his wings went crazy looping him around and speeding up. The world was a blur when suddenly he crashed through glass and blacked out. Cyborg groaned as he saw the Ex-HIVE member go right into the T shaped tower in the bay. It was an accedent he saw that from the flight path but Robin still wouldnt like it. "Robin hes escaped although partly my fault i blasted his wing pack and it went nuts...hes in the Tower."

Robins eyes go wide and so did Ravens her "Kids" were there alone at the moment. "Hurry lets head back." Robin yelled.

Gizmo woke up to find himself on a soft bed. He stared up into icy blue eyes and got confused. Sitting up he noticed the eyes belonged to a blonde girl, a familiar looking blonde girl. Looking around the room he saw the plain walls and lack of windows. There was a knock at the door and a muffled female voice, "Melvin? You there honey?"

The girl, Melvin obviously, looked mischieveously at Gizmo and yelled through the door. "I'm here Raven what do you want?" Gizmo then recognized Melvin and went wide eyed.

"A dangerous criminal crashed into the tower. Can I come in and check on you?" Raven asked the girl.

"Wait im not dressed right now." she looked back at Gizmo then to the side and whispered, "Bobby sit on Gizmo and hide him dont crush him though." then raised her voice. "Ok come in now. So who crashed into the tower should I sic Bobby on them?" Melvin asked the adult in her room.

"It was Gizmo, the Child Genius he was trying to rob an electronics store but we stopped him however he got away. Dont worry we got this ok I just wanted to check on you thats all." Raven said with concern lacing her voice.

"Raven im twelve years old I can handle myself, besides i got Bobby right there. Good luck finding him." Gizmo heard the door shut and Bobby got up off of him.

The confusion on his face must have been plain, "Why didnt you tell her i was here?" He asked her.

"Weeeeelllll..." She paused unsure of how to continue. "Remember when the Titans attacked the Brotherhood of Evil a couple years back?" she asked fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah how can I forget I lost everything that was my life at the event, you were there weren't you?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah I was anyway, I saw you there and well I think I kinda like you." she said blushing a bit, he just stared at her dumbfounded. "I mean your a kid like me right?"

He nodded still not understanding what she said. "Im fourteen right now." he said absently.

Melvin smiled widely at that she was hoping he wasnt too old. "well what how do you feel about me then?" she asked smiling shyly at him.

Gizmo readied a bunch of insults and comebacks, "Your beautiful." Where the hell did that come from? "I mean uh what do I mean? Your a girl that is my age and uh-" he was cut off by Melvins giggling fit.

"Are you trying to say you like me too?" she asked blushing slightly. She squeeked as there was another knock at the door. Gizmo dove under her bed which she couldnt figure out considering it was on the floor, Teether had eaten the legs off her first day in the room. "Raven what are you doing back?"

"Who are you talking to Mevin? Dont try to deny it I heard voices." Raven said slightly angered. "Do you have someone in here besides Bobby I mean? Who is it Melvin? I worry about you all the time and now your sneaking behind my-"

"ROBIN!" Melvin shrieked. Robin ran up shaken by the sudden shout of his name. "Raven's being paranoid overprotective mama again!" She yelled at the boy wonder.

"She's hiding someone in there and I know it because besides hearing voices I can also sense them." Raven presented her case.

Robin to his credit turned to Melvin, "Raven has a right to be worried about you, your still a kid and we dont want you to get hurt alright?"

Melvins eyes filled with tears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she shrieked before slamming and locking her door. They still heared her next proclaimation, "Bobby Block the door."

Gizmo crawled out from under the bed. "Why cause so much fuss just for me?" Gizmo asked. "I mean I really like you and all. Your pretty and smart and well i dont know I just feel funny around you but I'm a Villain your a Titan it could never be."

Melvin shrugged and said nonchalantly "Quit being a Villain then." she smiled at him, "If you just do that Ill wait for you to get out of jail and we'll see if we can be a couple then." she said crossing her arms.

Gizmo stood silent for once considering going straight. He was having a hard time coming to a decision until he glanced at her eyes again. "You promise?" she nodded. "well i guess ill turn myself in then." He laughed, "You know when Jinx betrayed us for Kid Flash I couldnt understand why she did it. Now here I am about to go to jail for a long while all because of you Melvin." He blushed slightly as she walked up and hugged him.

"Here something for you. Just remember that we are meant for each other." Melvin leaned forward and her lips met his in a quick peck. Gizmos cheeks felt they were on fire.

"Melvin?" Gizmo asked as the blonde turned around again. He pulled her head to him and kissed her deeply before breaking apart. "Thanks" with that he walked out of her room and down the hall to the elevator taking his gear off he was looking for Robin to turn himself in for his various crimes to the city.

Raven pulled her head out of Melvins' wall and shook it, 'Oh no' she thought but congradulated her young charge on her diplomatic solution to tricking Gizmo to turn himself in. 'I hope.' Raven thought again. She walked to the Lounge area to await the inevitable capture of Gizmo and smiled to herself again. 'on the other hand even I have to admit that was kinda cute.'

Melvin opened her diary to writed that nights entry but all she did was write Gizmo+Melvin a few dozen times. Hugging it to herself she smiled and fell asleep with a content sigh, "Im in love with a bad boy." then she giggled to herself as darkness overtook her.


End file.
